One Shots
by BittersweetEnd
Summary: In order to prevent the majority of my stories to be one shots, i'll put them here. Most of them are pretty dark but i hope you enjoy.
1. Help Me

**EDIT: I decided i want to do more one shots, but i don't particularly want to post them separately, it may result in the majority of my stories to be one shots, and i don't want that to happen. So yes! Enjoy this one shot and the future ones to come.**

**Help Me is the very first fanfic i've written, i was inspired to write it when i heard about Robin Williams. RIP Robin Williams.**

**Title: Help Me**

**Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort**

**Main Characters: Mordecai, Rigby**

**Rating: T (Warning: Self-Harm and suicide attempt)**

**Words: 3,250**

**Summary: Mordecai is depressed, quite depressed to the point he doesn't believe life is worth living. It's not that he wants to die, but he's just to prideful to ask his dear friends for help. Can they help him before its too late?**

* * *

Mordecai sat in his bed feeling the scars on his wrist. It was 5am and he hadn't gotten any sleep. The rest of the park would be waking up soon. Or at least normally they would. They all had the day off today so they could sleep in. Tonight they had plans to go to Wing Kingdom and hang out like bros. However, Mordecai didn't really feel like attending. He hadn't felt like doing anything for a while now. He's tried to act happy around everyone, and he's been doing a good job at hiding his scars. But lately he's been having trouble keeping up his façade. His depression was getting worse, and all he wanted to do was curl up and die.

Mordecai heard Rigby turn over on his trampoline. He waited a few seconds to be sure he hadn't woken up before standing and walking over to their closet. He quietly opened it and started rummaging through all the junk piled up in there. He eventually found what he was looking for. A small box. He opened it and picked up the knife that was inside. He knew Rigby would not find this box because he never cleans the closet. Classic Rigby. He throws all the trash and junk in the closet so Benson would deem their room clean enough and then never bothered with it after words.

Mordecai then exited the room to be sure Rigby didn't wake up and see what he was about to do. He then walked to the bathroom and stood in front of the sink. He placed the cold knife on his wrist before pressing down and sliding it across. Warm blood slowly slid down his arm. It hurt. But it felt so great. It released all the anger built up inside him. Even though it was only temporary it still helped release all the pent up emotions in him. He then sat on the floor against the wall and began to weep. He wanted help. He couldn't take this anymore. But how could he ask for help? He was Mordecai, fun loving, happy, nothing could get him down! What would the others say if he suddenly told them he's depressed and needed help? He doubted they'd take him seriously. They'd probably laugh at him and tell him to stop joking around. But that wasn't the only reason Mordecai wouldn't tell them. He felt he had no _right_ to be depressed. He had a job, a girlfriend, the absolute best friends anyone could ask for, and he had the _audacity _to be depressed? How unappreciative. He has tried to force himself to be happy but how can he when he already has everything?

He decided he was going to lie and tell everyone he was sick so he wouldn't have to go to Wing Kingdom. He just didn't have the strength to pretend to be happy all night this time. After a while he went back to his room after cleaning up the mess. He quietly opened the door and made sure Rigby wasn't awake before putting the knife up and crawling into bed.

* * *

Rigby yawned and stretched before getting off his trampoline. He smiled and looked over to Mordecai still in bed and walked over to him. "Hey Mordecai! Wake up!"

Mordecai jumped before turning to him. "You startled me dude!"

"oh your awake. Cool." He looked over to the clock seeing it was noon. "Aw yeah! You ready for Wing Kingdom? We're ganna party all night!"

Mordecai made a face at him before groaning and turning over. "Actually dude. I don't feel to well…"

"Aw what!? I told you not to kiss Cj when she was sick yesterday!" Rigby was disappointed. It wouldn't be as fun without his best bro!

" I know, I know. I'm sorry dude. I should've listened." Mordecai groaned. Rigby frowned and sighed. "Really, I'm sorry. I'll definitely come next time."

"Alright. Get better soon ok?" He said before exiting the room and walking downstairs where the rest of the park members were.

" Hey Rigby! Oooh I can't wait to go to and eat a bunch of wings!" Pops yelled happily.

" You know who else like to stuff themselves with a bunch of wings? MY MOM!" Rigby rolled his eyes at Muscle Mans overused joke. Muscle Man turned and high fived High Five Ghost.

" Where's Mordecai? Is that lazy bird still in bed?" Benson said impatiently tapping his feet.

"He's not coming. He says he's sick."

"How unfortunate. He would've enjoyed tonight." Skips patted Benson on the back trying to calm him down when he started to turn red. "yeah…" Rigby agreed. " Where's Thomas?"

" I'm here." Thomas walked in the living room smiling politely. " I brought my car, so we won't all be crammed in just Benson's."

" Ah, good thinking!" High five ghost patted him on the back causing him to chuckle shyly. When they were all ready they loaded up in Thomas's and Benson's car and left.

" AWWW YEAH! WING KINGDOM!"

* * *

Mordecai layed in bed feeling like a zombie. He had friends, but felt so alone. He knew it wasn't their fault. It was his own. He always pushed them away. He never showed this dark side of him. He wanted it to just stop. He stood up and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a can of beer. He wanted to stop feeling this way. After drinking the entire can he grabbed another. And another. And another. After a while he definitely felt dizzy but he couldn't stop this feeling. He felt so alone. He now wished he had gone with his friends, so that he could be away from his terrible thoughts.

* * *

"WOOOO" Muscle Man enthusiastically started chowing down on his wings and the rest were cheering him on. "Go! Go! Go! Go!" Muscle Man and High Fives were betting that he could eat an entire bucket of spicy wings without stopping or getting a drink. Rigby bet he couldn't, though he wouldn't be surprised if he could.

Sure enough, he did it. "OOOOOH! Nice, Muscle Man!"

"Told you I could do it, losers!" He taunted, taking off his shirt and twirling it above his head. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." Everyone laughed as he walked away. They were having such a great time! If only Mordecai were here. He felt his phone vibrate, and took it out of his pocket and opened it. It was a text message. He opened it and read it

**Dude, come home I'm bored. The others can stay but please come back. We can play video games or something.**

-Mordecai

_Weird…_

**Shouldn't you be resting?**

He sent the message to him and after waiting a few minutes he didn't get a reply. He was beginning to worry. This wasn't normal for Mordecai. " Uh guys, I think I'm ganna go home and check on Mordecai."

"Oh, are you sure?" Pops asked frowning. "But we're having so much fun!"

"Yah, he texted me that he's bored and wants me to come back but now hes not responding."

"That weirdo…" Benson commented rolling his eyes smiling. Rigby chuckled. "I can walk back, you guys have fun!"

After saying their goodbyes Rigby walked out and started to walk home. It felt nice out. It was warm, and the breeze felt great. _Mordecai's been acting weird lately…_ He thought. He remembered catching him staring off into space a lot, and the fact that he's so jumpy. When he catches him off guard he always jumps as if he's scared him to death and then he looks at him as if he's been caught in the act of something. When he finally got back to the park he opened the door to see the lights were off. _He must be in our room._ But when he turned the lights on he saw him face down in the couch with beer cans scattered all over the floor by the couch with a bottle of whiskey. "Wow! Mordecai!"

He ran over to him and shook him. Mordecai groaned and then looked up at him. "Rigby your back." He attempted to smile sluggishly. "You got my message? Let play video games."

"You're in no condition to. JESUS Mordecai, you're sick, you shouldn't be drinking!" Rigby tried to help him sit up and he grabbed his arm for support. "I lied about being sick…"

"What? Why?

"… Because… Because…" Mordecai suddenly looked so sad. "I guess I just didn't want to go."

Rigby raised an eyebrow. Mordecai? Not wanting to go to _wing kingdom_ with his bros? Unlikely. Something was up. " Why? What's wrong?"

Mordecai was quiet at first and Rigby wasn't sure if he'd respond. But eventually he did. " I guess I just wasn't in the mood for wings…"

Rigby narrowed his eyebrows. "Tell me the truth." He then looked at Rigby as if he was startled, like he had just told him there was a wasp in his hair.

There was a long silence between them. Rigby would not look away from him. He wanted answers. And he was going to get them. Mordecai looked away not able to look him in the eye. " I… I…" His voice started to waver. Rigby looked at him with concern. " Mordecai… Are you okay?"

Again there was a pause. Rigby could hear him trying to control his breathing.

"No…"

"What?"

"I'm not okay… I need help." Mordecai was crying now. Rigby didn't know how to react. He put an arm over his shoulder trying to console him. " It's ok man… I'm here…"

Rigby gasped when Mordecai pulled him into a hug and started crying in his shoulder. " Help me Rigby…"

"I'm here Mordo…" He felt a bit uncomfortable, he didn't particularly like physical contact, but he couldn't just push him away.

After a while of staying like this Mordecai fell asleep and Rigby didn't want to wake him so he layed there with him. _Mordecai… What's wrong? _ He adjusted slightly and gasped when he saw Mordecai's arms. They were covered in scars, some looking fresh, others not so much. Now that he thought about it, he always wore long sleeves. Rigby now felt terrible. _I'm a terrible friend! I didn't even notice!_ Friends are supposed to be there for each other! Why couldn't he have been there for Mordecai.

* * *

Benson and the others were finally home. They walked into the house and were met with empty beer cans on the living room floor and a lazy Mordecai and Rigby sleeping on the couch.

"Ugh! I should've known!" Benson yelled angrily. Of course they'd steal all the alcohol. Well, he was sure there was more but he doubted they had enough for the party with the entire park for Mr. Maellard next weekend. "Now I'll have to buy more!" He was about to scream at them to pick up their mess until he felt skips put his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

Benson looked at skips confused and saw him nod at the two on the couch. Benson looked and noticed that Mordecai looked as if he'd been crying. After a moment he sighed shaking his head. " They could've at least went to their own room…" After that he went left them alone, and went to the kitchen and sat down. The others followed him. "What's wrong with Mordecai…?" Pops asked sadly.

At first no one said anything until High Fives spoke up. "I guess no one knows. Maybe Rigby does though. We should ask him whats up and then after that we can all come up with a plan and do something special for him!"

Skips nodded in agreement. " I think that's the only thing we _can _do." The others nodded in agreement. After talking quietly for a while they decided to go home and get some shut eye and talk to Rigby tomorrow.

* * *

Mordecai woke up with a killer headache. He saw Rigby next to him sleeping on the couch. "Rigby? Hey, wake up." Rigby opened his eyes and yawned before looking at him with concern. " What's with that look? And what are we doing on the couch?"

Rigby raise an eyebrow. "Dude. Don't you remember anything?"

"uhh… no?"

Rigby looked dumbfounded at first and didn't know what to say.

"Well? What happened?" Mordecai asked. Rigby frowned and then answered. " You.. You got super drunk. You drunk so much I was scared you got alcohol poisoning.. heh…"

"huh… Well I'm ok it seems." Mordecai got up and stretched before holding his forehead. "Aw man… This sucks."

" Heh, I'm sure it does… Hey, Mordecai?"

"Yah?"

"You'd tell me if something bad happened right?"

"Uh… sure. Of course."

Rigby frowned at that and stood up. " Want to hang out today? Classic bro time?" He said smiling, trying to be cheerful. " Uh, yah sure." Mordecai muttered. "Have a bit of a hangover though so nothing crazy…"

" Hehe, sure thing!"

Mordecai stretched again. "Ugh, I'm ganna go take a shower and then ill clean this mess up."

"Ok, you do that." Mordecai left and Rigby sighed not knowing what to do. He should tell him what happened. He needed to get to the bottom of this. He decided that after Mordecai got out of the shower, he'd tell him. He was going to be there for him. He would not let him down. _I'll help you Mordecai. I will!_

"Rigby! Rigby!" He heard Pops coming downstairs and turned to see him waving energetically. " Hey Pops."

" Oh Rigby, come outside we need to talk to you!' He said merrily and ran outside. Confused, Rigby followed. He was greeted with everyone from the park, and even Cj and Eileen. But they all looked sad, or concerned. " Rigby… We saw you and Mordecai on the couch. Mordecai looked like he was crying. What's wrong with him?" Benson asked. Rigby was shocked but was also overwhelmed with a feeling of happiness. They were worried too! "To be honest… I don't know. He just told me he needed help… until yesterday I didn't even know he was upset. I saw scars on his arms… It looks like this has been going on for a while."

Cj sighed and spoke up. "I can't believe he couldn't talk to us… _Us._" Poor Cj. She probably felt the same way Rigby did… No...They _all_ must feel this way. We should've been there for him!

" It's okay, don't feel bad guys. We know now, so now we'll fix this. What's something we can do for him?" Thomas spoke up in that normal polite voice trying to reassure us.

"Hmm… We could make him a cake!" High fives suggested. " Aw yeah! CAAAKE!" Muscle Man yelled.

" We could by him a gift?" Skips also suggested.

" How about a simple card that says I love you?" Eileen asked with a smile. Everyone fell quiet and looked at her. "LAAAME." Muscle Man threw his arms up.

"Come on hear me out! No one likes to admit it but _everyone_ wants to know that they are loved. Some people, like Mordecai _need_ to know they're loved. So come on. It's simple but hey, afterwards we can make cake."

" Actually, I think that's a good idea. Mordo needs some lovin'" Rigby smiled. Eileen blushed and scratched the back of her head.

"Hm… Alright. Let's go buy the card." Benson nodded.

* * *

Mordecai was in the bathroom. He's been looking in the mirror for a while now. He doesn't know how long it's been. When Rigby asked him if he'd tell him if anything bad happened, it scared him. When he said he would, he wasn't particularly lying… after all nothing bad did happen. There was no real reason he was depressed. So he shouldn't feel as if he had lied to his best friend! Then again… He has. By pretending he was happy… Mordecai groaned and held his head. What was the point in being in this world. He was a terrible friend. A terrible boyfriend. He couldn't take it anymore. _I'm not needed here. _He looked at the medicine cabinet. _I'm tired of living like this. _He opened it and grabbed a bottle of sleeping pills. _I'm going to do it. _He opened it and poured its contents on the counter. _Goodbye everyone. You were great friends._

He Picked one up and swallowed it. And then another. And another. He took all that was there. He was feeling dizzy now. He didn't want to die in the bathroom. He would go lay down in his bed. He opened the bathroom door and stumbled out trying to use the wall for support. When he reached the living room he froze.

* * *

"Surprise!"

They were back from getting the card. They were so excited for Mordecai to see it. They were now handing it to him with hopeful faces. Something was off though. He didn't seem to be able to support himself. Regardless, He smiled taking the card and read the cover of it.

**I LOVE YOU.**

Mordecai chuckled and then opened it.

**IT SUCKS WHEN LIFE SUCKS. BUT IT'S ALWAYS EASIER**

**WHEN YOU KNOW YOU ARE LOVED.**

Signed by Rigby, Skips, Pops, Benson, Cj, Eileen, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, and Thomas.

Mordecai was speechless. The others looked at him with the same hopeful smile, but they quickly frowned with concern. Mordecai was struggling to stand and was now crying. "Guys… Thanks. I love you too. I… I…" He was starting to lose consciousness. " I'm so sorry I did this to you…" He fell to the floor.

" MORDECAI!"

* * *

Mordecai woke up and groaned. He tried to sit up but realized he was hooked to an IV. _Huh?_

"Guys he's awake!" He heard Cj's voice and turned to see her and all his other friends. He smiled weakly. "Hey."

Cj punched him in the arm hard. "Agh!" He groaned. "Don't. _Ever. _Do that again! They had to pump your stomach. You almost died! I can't believe you'd do that to us man! We love you, what would we do without you! You don't realize how many people care about you!" She punched him again, but softer this time.

Mordecai placed a hand on hers. "I'm sorry…" Cj just looked at him sadly. " Why didn't you tell us…?"

"… Because I'm a coward…"

" Hey…" Rigby spoke up. " It's okay Mordo… We know now. Please let us help. We want to be there for you…"

Mordecai said nothing.

" Do you want help? Or do you really want to leave us that badly?"

"… No. I want help. Please help me…" Once again, Mordecai started crying. Everyone gathered around him and they held each other closely.

"It's okay. We're here now. You aren't alone."


	2. Colorless Aura

**A/N: Hello guys, I got the title Colorless Aura from a beautiful music piece by Kevin Macleod. Give it a listen if you'd like. Enjoy this short little one shot.**

**Title: Colorless Aura**

**Genre: Angst/Tragedy**

**Main Character(s): High Five Ghost**

**Rating: T**

**Words: 1,090**

I'm not going to lie. I miss him. I miss him a lot. If I was able to tell him just how much I missed him, he would tease me and somehow think of a way to throw in one of his _My Mom_ jokes. Those jokes of his annoyed everyone immensely, but they eventually learned to just ignore them. I had always played along though. I would laugh and high five him every time the ridiculous joke left his mouth. It's funny… I was always there for him and I helped him through all the rough times, but no matter what I did to help him… I couldn't save his life. I can't help but believe whole-heartedly that his death was my fault. I know, that sounds ridiculous; I can't change the cycle of life and to believe that I'm at fault is absolutely preposterous, even I know that.

But even I, the person who knew Mitch more than anyone, even more than _Starla_, couldn't read the signs before it was already too late. I remember the days when he first started complaining about the pains in his stomach. It would occur after he ate and I had always blown it off, telling him he ate too much, and to consider it an accomplishment. After all, he could eat more than anyone else I knew and it _really_ impressed me. I now know, thinking back on it, that believing it was because he ate too much was ludicrous, considering that he had _always_ eaten in large amounts.

It had slowly become worse after that. The pains had progressively worsened to the point that he didn't even want to eat anymore. That was when the red flag should've gone up… but no. I believed it was probably just some bug. Oh, how stupid I was!

Over time, he had lost a lot of weight, but people would just congratulate him. Even me. I thought it was great, everyone had always told him if he didn't start losing weight he'd have a heart attack, and to be honest, I believed they were right. So I was pretty relieved about his weight loss.

I remember him occasionally telling me he felt sick, and I had simply just told him to lie down, and I'd finish up our work. But he started saying it more often, sometimes every single day, and I actually started to get annoyed with him. I didn't want to accuse him of taking me for granted so I never called him out on it. At least there's one thing I don't regret.

His pains eventually seemed to be there constantly and he was bed ridden most of the time. He called in sick nearly every day. I had stayed there at his trailer with him trying to make him feel better but it still didn't occur to me that his life could be in danger. That is, until the day he vomited blood. It threw me off guard, and finally, that is when I realized what an idiot I was. I rushed him to the hospital without another moment's hesitation.

Stomach cancer. That was the diagnosis. Believe it or not, I was relieved at the time. I remembered back in high school one of his teachers informed us that stomach cancers were pretty easily cured. And they are. In their early stages. But Mitch was already too far gone. I remember when the doctor informed us of this. I was in shock. After the doctor left, Mitch had turned to me and gave me a small, sad smile and I'll never forget what he said.

_'__Let__'__s go grab a slice.__'_

He had just figured out he was probably going to die and all that was on his mind was pizza. I knew he was doing it for me, that pizza was going to (and did) give him a terrible stomach ache. But _I_ wasn't the one dying. I still don't understand how he was able to think of me when he found out _he_ was dying.

I remember when we told Starla. Oh, poor Starla. She had burst into tears, and threw herself into Mitch's shoulder. I had been close to tears too, and I have no idea how I had managed to hold it in.

When we told the rest of the park members, their reaction was similar to mine. They didn't say anything at first, they probably couldn't even process what he had told them. Or rather… just refused to. They pampered him after the truth sunk in. They would take him out every day that he was able, which most day he wasn't. He would always feel too sick or was in too much pain. Eventually me and Starla had moved in with him as he was too sick to take care of himself.

I remember when his hair started to fall out due to the Chemo. It was… utterly heartbreaking. Anyone who hadn't seen him since he got sick wouldn't be able to recognize him. He had previously been obese and people thought that if he died, it'd be from a heart attack from all the unhealthy food he ate. How ironic that it ended up that when he wasn't wearing a shirt, you could see his ribs, and his cheek bones were so prominent and defined. People who saw him could consider him a walking skeleton and now? He was six feet underground.

Can you blame me for considering myself to be at fault?

I'm sitting here at his grave now in the pouring rain. As if the rain could wash the guilt away. As if it could wash away the thought that maybe… I could have saved my best friend's life. But I didn't. I may as well have murdered him. I-

"Fives?" My boss's voice startled me. I jumped, but I didn't turn around. I didn't want him to see the tears on my face. I hadn't even noticed I was crying. A few seconds later I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned slightly to see it was Skip's. Was the whole park crew behind me? Maybe, But I still didn't have the stomach to turn around to be sure.

"I thought we'd find you here… Come on, let's get you out of this rain." Skip's soft, deep voice was comforting, and even though it wasn't Mitch's, I managed to stop crying. Wiping my tears away from my face, I let Skip's lead me away from my old friend's grave.


	3. Why Did The Chicken Cross The Road?

**Title: Why Did The Chicken Cross The Road?**

**Genre: Angst/Tragedy**

**Main Character(s): Mordecai and Rigby**

**Rating: T (WARNING: Contains sensitive material.)**

**Words: 2,337**

**Summary: Mordecai's recent habit of drinking is getting out of control, and Rigby's getting sick of having to babysit him.**

"Rigby, come on! Don't be lame." A tall blue jay crossed his thin, yet toned wings across his chest as he scowled down at a short, scrawny raccoon.

The raccoon frowned as well as he sternly looked back at him, honestly taking offense to his friend's attitude. "Come on man, we have already gotten drunk three times this week! And the last time was a night we had work in the morning! Normally I wouldn't care, but this is getting out of control. Ever since we started drinking every weekend, you've been wanting more and more. You're starting to act like an alcoholic!"

The avian's face twisted with rage and Rigby's eyes widened in fear before squeezing them shut to brace himself when he saw him lift his fist before slamming his knuckles into the raccoon's arm with force.

Rigby stumbled backwards letting out a cry of pain and tried his best to keep his footing but ended up slipping. Luckily, the concrete wall beside them broke his fall but the raccoon didn't let that excuse the blue jay's actions.

"What the hell was that for Mordecai!? That was uncalled for!" He yelled as he brought his arm up to rub his still screeching arm.

"It was uncalled for to call me an alcoholic! If you don't want to drink with me, then fine. I'll pay for it myself and drink it alone!" Mordecai seethed. Rigby couldn't remember the last time he had looked _that_ angry, and it almost actually scared him. The raccoon watched him stomp away from him and walk into the liquor store that they were standing across from.

Rigby scrunched up his nose in frustration. They had only went out for a short walk to get some grub but ended up walking past the store that seemed to trigger his friend's need for a drink… Or a few… Or a lot.

When Mordecai first wanted to get drunk with him, Rigby was excited. He loved alcohol even though he never drank very often and was always known to drink pretty irresponsibly when he did. The first time, Mordecai was a bit drunk, but he was pretty responsible about it, unlike Rigby who got a killer hang over the next morning. The next weekend, Mordecai wanted to drink again, and he was alright with it, but this time he got pretty wasted. It wasn't to the point of throwing up like Rigby normally was, but he definitely couldn't walk down the stairs by himself. Rigby was a bit disappointed because he had to contain himself to help his buddy out. After that the blue jay brought alcohol every weekend, each time getting more and more wasted to the point where Rigby only had a few drinks every time because he knew he would have to help him. Barely enough to get tipsy… It upset the raccoon at first, but at this point he doesn't really want alcohol at all anymore if it meant Mordecai was drinking too.

Mordecai always ended up puking all over himself, and all over the floor. Rigby would have to clean it up for him, and would also have to clean him up as well. The raccoon narrowed his eyes when he thought of how he had to drag the avian to the bathroom in order to clean him up. Trying to lift someone over twice your size isn't easy… and Rigby knew tonight would be no different.

_This jerk is so unappreciative sometimes._

Rigby groaned and looked down at his feet after leaning against the concrete wall once again to wait for Mordecai. He saw a rock beside him and sighed as he kicked it out of boredom; he watched it bounce away from him and into the street. Rigby yawned as he watched a car drive past him and didn't even think twice when he heard the quiet _crunch_ from when it ran over it.

Soon enough, he heard Mordecai walk back up to him. Rigby looked up and saw the blue jay smiling down at him, all his previous fury diminished; gone without a trace. The raccoon lowered his gaze slightly to the bag in the bird's grasp.

"What kind is it this time?"

"Burnett's Vanilla Vodka." He replied kindly, the small smile remaining on his beak.

"Whaaat? Ugh, that's like the worst kind!" Rigby complained, furrowing his eyebrows in disgust.

The blue jay simply shrugged. "It's all I could afford… And hey, it's not_ that_ bad. It still does its work."

Rigby frowned, not liking how he said that, but kept quiet. He really didn't want to get punched again.

The walk back home was quiet and Rigby looked sideways at his friend. He was looking straight forward, complete contentment on his face. Rigby look back down at the ground and let out a loud sigh.

"Look, just don't get too hammered okay? I'm getting tired of cleaning up after you."

Annoyance grasped at Rigby's chest and he had to strain to not let out a yell of frustration when Mordecai pretended not to hear. He knew that he heard though, because the blue jay started to pick up the pace after that, eager to get back to the park so that Rigby wouldn't try to talk him out of it.

_You'd think he'd get the hint after all the hang overs he's gotten._

When they got back to the park, Mordecai immediately grabbed a couple of glasses from the kitchen and handed one to Rigby, clearly either forgetting or no longer caring about their previous argument. Rigby accepted it even though he knew he wouldn't drink enough to get even a little drunk.

Mordecai grabbed some root beer and poured some in his glass, being sure to leave enough for the vodka. As he poured the vodka in, Rigby wondered if there was more alcohol than there was root beer, but he knew he was only exaggerating, even if there _was_ quite a bit in it.

Rigby accepted the bottle when the blue jay handed it to him, and poured nearly a shot in before setting it down.

"Let's play some video games, dude!" Mordecai suggested and stood up without waiting for his reply. He immediately popped the closest game he could find into the console and handed Rigby a controller.

It was one of those cheap arcade games where you could only face each other… no co-op mode. Rigby hated those because Mordecai _always_ beats him. It was much easier to just blaze through a game with him when they were on teams. After a while of being on a bad losing streak Rigby was about ready to throw his controller down and just quit but by some miracle, he actually finally beat him on what he told himself would be his last round. Weird, Rigby only beats him when he's completely drunk. He turned his head to look at his feathered friend and widened his eyes when he saw that he had finished his drink and was drinking straight from the bottle.

"Dude, slow down!" He said angrily through his teeth, but knew better than to try to make a grab for the bottle. Surprisingly, Mordecai did lower the bottle. When their eyes met, Rigby frowned at the solemn look on the blue jay's face. "… Dude?"

Mordecai drunkenly grinned sadly at him. "Hey man… I'm really sorry about earlier… I've just been having a really hard time. I just been needin'… to let go, you know?"

Rigby slowly raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Hard time? What's going on?"

Mordecai squeezed his eyebrows together, as if contemplating whether or not to confide in him, but in the end just shook his head. "Nothing serious dude, I'm just a baby."

Rigby shrugged, knowing it was best not to pry. Somehow, Rigby actually convinced him to slow down a bit on his drinking, but he was still wasted. They spent an hour just talking and planning about what they were going to do tomorrow and all the way into next month. Mordecai actually didn't once mention getting drunk on the weekends, but Rigby knew it was on his mind.

"Hey Rigby… Want to hear a joke?" The blue jay asked, completely out of nowhere, but the raccoon knew to just play along.

"Sure."

"Why did the chicken cross the road?"

Rigby rolled his eyes and sighed inwardly. "Hmm… I dunno man, to get to the other side?"

"Yah man, exactly!" Mordecai yelled, bursting with laughter.

"That joke is so lame Mordecai."

"Nah man, it's the best!"

The night continued on after that, and Mordecai definitely didn't get any sober. Rigby actually let himself get a little buzzed and was really enjoying the little bit he allowed himself. He took his eyes off the avian for one moment and immediately heard loud stumbling in the hallway. He ran out of their room to look for him and found him at the bottom of the stairs, heaving, and releasing bile from his innards, all over the carpet. "Aw man! Mordecai!"

After somehow managing to haul him up the stairs into the bathroom and cleaning him up a bit, he helped him to their room and heaved him onto his bed.

"Time for bed." He ordered.

"Wuuuh? Nuh not yeeet." Mordecai groaned and tried to push himself up into a sitting position but failed miserably. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Night dude, I'll be back." Rigby said before turning away from him to walk out of the room.

"Where yuh goooin'?" The blue jay asked, sounding desperate, almost like a child not wanting his mother to leave him because he was afraid of the dark.

Rigby turned his head back towards him. "To clean up your mess." And with that, he left, doing his best to ignore his protests.

It took a while cleaning up the smelly mess, but somehow, he did manage. Or… at least he thinks so. Hopefully Benson won't notice any putrid smells…

He climbed back upstairs and opened the door to their room. He took a step towards Mordecai to see if he was awake, but he wasn't, just as he suspected. He climbed onto his trampoline and let out a sigh of relief. It didn't take long for sleep to engulf his tired body.

* * *

Rigby awoke with a yawn and sat up, pushing all his dirty laundry off of him. He blinked himself awake and scanned his room. The first thing he noticed was that Mordecai wasn't there. He snickered, hoping he was in the bathroom puking his guts out. He stood up and stretched before exiting his room and walking to the bathroom to see if he was indeed in there, but found no one.

Rigby shrugged and walked downstairs with another yawn. "Dude, Mordecai?"

He received no reply so he trudged towards the kitchen and peeked inside. No Mordecai. He turned back around and decided to sit on the couch for a while. He walked towards it before falling back against it with a sigh.

After a few minutes he groaned out of boredom and stood back up to walk upstairs to grab his phone so he could call the bird up to find out where the hell he was.

When he finally found his phone buried under all his laundry, he noticed he had a text. he opened it up, and saw it was from Mordecai.

**Dude, wake up and meet me at Wing Kingdom. –Mordecai.**

Rigby rolled his eyes and then noticed he had sent it half an hour ago.

_Oops… _

Rigby thought it was a bit early to eat wings anyway but he felt like he should still meet up with him to be sure he wasn't puking all over the other customers… or the servers.

As soon as he was ready and about to leave the park, he felt his phone buzz again and he opened it.

**Hey Rigby, why did the chicken cross the road? –Mordecai**

Rigby groaned impatiently and hit reply.

**Dude, enough with those dumb jokes. –Rigby**

He started walking and after a few minutes started humming a song that has been stuck in his head for a while. When he was almost at Wing Kingdom he started to hear sirens in the distance, but did his best to ignore them. As he walked he would kick stones that happened to be in his path to keep him somewhat entertained. When he reached the street that Wing Kingdom was on, he heard panicked voices, so he looked up. Seeing a crowd in the street, his curiosity got the better of him. He tried squeezing his way through the crowd and could've sworn he accidentally stepped on a few people, yet no one took the time to yell at him, or even acknowledge him.

When he finally got through the sea of chaos, his eyes widened with horror when he saw what everyone was panicking about. Mordecai was lying in the middle of the street in his own blood. There was a car in front of him, and a man pacing with his hands on his head whispering over and over, "Oh God, oh God, oh God."

Without thinking, Rigby barreled into him, screaming at the top of his lungs, "You killed him! You killed him! You fucking _murderer!"_

The man was a lot bigger than him, and easily restrained him. "No, no! I didn't kill him, it wasn't me! He jumped in front of me! You gatta believe me!"

The man was hysterical, rambling on and on that it wasn't his fault, but Rigby didn't want to hear it. He squirmed and squirmed for the man to let go, and eventually he loosened his grip enough for him pry his arms away from him.

He turned back towards Mordecai, his still body, vacant eyes, with mouth agape. He could definitely hear the sirens, they were really close. Rigby was heaving, trying to catch his breath. He was hyperventilating.

All he could hear was sirens.


End file.
